


Earplug

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bard and Lindir prepare for their first Christmas together while shopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

"Should we pick another cart? I think we need to exchange it, because listen to this squeaky wheel." Lindir speaks quickly, pushing the cart back and forth. 

"We already have an entire cart with presents." Bard says, covering his hands now clenching the shopping cart. 

"Did I buy the appropriate gifts? Will everyone like them?" 

Bard strokes a thumb over his knuckles, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. 

"Everyone is thrilled to have you celebrate with us. I have to object to any musical toys though." 

"What do you have against musical toys?

"Have you ever heard a child playing drums? Or playing with a push pop mower?" 

"I did previously work as a nanny for Elrond. Our gifts to each other will have to be earplugs."

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Christmas, but, oh well.


End file.
